Loyalty Lies
by acommonname
Summary: Sasunaru...If friendship for you is when loyalty lies. then my beleoved friend i guess my loyalty is nothing but a lie. i had to when you say you fell inlove to a princess at first sight and i get left behind
1. prologue

**Loyalty Lies… by Sephiroth du Matrea**

**Author's Notes**: This is what you call a… revenge project about fairy tales on "love at first sight". So sue us! XD The Prologue is written in Naruto's POV, but succeeding chapters shall all be in third person. Well, almost. I'll keep you posted in case I change my mind. XD This prologue's short, but we promise it'll get longer and hopefully better; we're writing it right now, and it's still not finished. XD

Kaya…putang-ina niyo, Fushigi Yuugi at Ayashi no Ceres, pati ang Cinderella! Pakshet talaga! Nanood kasi kami nito; di mo kami masisisi. Ehem.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is ours! He's our boyfriend; Sasuke stinks – he's basically an over-used, cold-hearted character. No offense meant. XD Hehe…duh, this is why it's called a "disclaimer"…. :D

**Summary**: Why is it that the most trusted childhood friend of the Prince always gets left behind, especially when the Prince falls in love at first sight with a beautiful princess he just met for the first time? SasuNaru.

**Rating**: Mild use of violent languages, mainly in our Mother Tongue (putangina) XD. Other than that, everything's innocent. PG13, just to be safe! XP

**Author/s**: Me, with Klaine tagging along at some point.

**----------**

**Prologue: Wind**

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize…_

You see, it all started when I was seven. Yondaime Uzumaki, my father, who was the right-hand man of his Majesty, Uchiha-sama, introduced me to his son, Sasuke-sama. He told me to make a good impression, and boy, did I make one!

"Sasuke, would you like to meet my son, Naruto?" Father wasn't so formal with him, since Sasuke looks up to him in the same way he does to his older brother, Itachi.

I took a peek from behind my father's back. I looked at the so-called prince. There he was, a good two inches taller than I am. He was standing with his hands resting on his hips, looking at me with one aristocratic eyebrow raised.

"He looks terrifying," I whispered to my father.

"Is he my pet?" he asked.

I really don't remember what happened. But the next thing I knew is that I was straddling him, trying to break his neck off. "Die, you bastard!" The word hardly meaning anything to me. Hey, how was I suppose to know? I heard it from my Dad once when he was scolding Kakashi-sensei for peeking at Iruka-sensei while he was taking a bath. Hmm…another thing that confused me too, by the way.

My father was laughing his head off. How dare him! He chose the spoiled prick over his own son!

It was a stupid act, I know, especially if the Prince was more highly-skilled than me. He belongs to an advanced bloodline, plus, he was already taught various kinds of jutsus after barely learning how to walk!

I found myself pinned under him. He was disheveled; I mentally congratulated myself that the neatly-looking dark image was gone from his persona. But it was short-lived, as I felt him punch my left cheek. Damn him! Is he trying to kill me?! But THAT was MY idea!!

By sheer reflex, I pulled his hair in retaliation. I was about to laugh at my victory when I realized that his face was about to head down and meet mine…

I lay still.

BIG MISTAKE!

Blue eyes meeting pure black ones. Both of us too shocked out of our minds to move. Of all the places for our faces to meet, it had to be our lips.

I really did make a lasting impression.

**----To Be Continued----**

Seph: Wow!! All this done in less than thirty minutes! HA! ((celebrates))

Klaine ((is typing)): Huff, huff… ((glares at Seph))

Seph ((whistles)): Lalalalala… ((musical notes))

Need your reviews, everyone! Tell me what you think! We're trying as much as to make it faithful to the series – at least in concept – but still manage to put an AU twist to it. Stupid fairytales. Stupid princesses falling head over heels with a man they had barely met! Poor childhood friends, staying behind, and staying loyal to their princes! ((grabs tissues)) – I need to shit. WAAAAAH! :D

Review!

**What's in Chapter One: Blood Murder**

Naruto will be a little bit of OOC, since Yondaime still lives, but he's just the cute little prankster that he is (which we love). He doesn't like to challenge Sasuke much, except to provoke and annoy him; but he's a bit of a sore loser himself. This will also center on Itachi's reasons why he murdered the Uchiha clan, and also of the appearance of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, and its uncanny connection with the clan massacre.


	2. Blood Murder Part one

**Author's Notes**: Ok some of you might notice that I use the original names of stuff in Japanes since I don't like to change it. I don't know why but I feel that I'm changing the meaning of the word if I use the English version of it as it really has a deep meaning to it. Chapter One is divided into 3 parts depending on how the story goes. But it basically deals in the growing friendship of the two to the start of the betrayal of Itachi.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is ours! He's our boyfriend; Sasuke stinks – he's basically an over-used, cold-hearted character. No offense meant. XD Hehe…duh, this is why it's called a "disclaimer"…. :D

**Author/s**: Me, with Klaine tagging along at some point.

**Caution: **still not edited KLAAAAAINE!

**Brief explanation:**

This story is definitely AU…you could say it's somewhere in the Tokugawa era but…it's still wouldn't be right…hmm…there are no Ninja academies just guilds where squires trine to be genins and become elites…in this case it's called Shinobi's No connection with the anime ok…Yondaime is the right hand man of the king you could say General…but still…don't sound right….you'll get there roles as the story goes

**Chapter One: Blood Murder**

**(Part one: childhood rivals)**

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down…_

_Blood._

_Crimson…_

_It tainted the __Uchiha__Palace__. The Clan is dead. The king is dead but one was kept alive…_

_" Niisama__! Why!"_

A young boy of nine is sleeping peacefully under an Oak tree. It's a warm sunny day. The breeze is cool and perfect for taking naps.

"Naruto." A faint vice was calling through the forest but the child ignores it. Sleep was too sweet to resist.

"NARUTO!" the next thing he knew is the owner of the voice was pinching his ears.

"Ite..Ite…Iruka-sensei." He moaned while rubbing his abused ear.

"Naruto! You missed your morning training." The usually gentle teacher argued. " This is the third time this week." He continued.

The nineteen year old care taker was furious. You could almost see the smoke coming from his ears. "Oh! And let's not forget the frog trail you left behind inside the maid's quarters." Iruka was tapping his right foot.

The blond snickered at the mention of his latest prank. "That was a pretty good prank. Neh, Iruka-sensei!" His eyes were shinning. " Did you see the maids run for their LIVES! They were like maniacs and…ITE!" he was enjoying his little skit in re-enacting his victims when he suddenly felt a blow to his head.

"Baka! Naruto!" His sensei scolded. "You're supposed to train with Sasuke-sama today."

For some odd reason the child's cheerful mood disappeared. The observant young adult naturally didn't miss this. "Why bother. Sasuke-sama is more skillful than me. He mastered more Justus than me." The blond sighed. "I can barely make a _bushin no jutsu_. Why bother if I know I'll loose"

Iruka bent down to the sniveling form. " Naruto…" Iruka used a gentle and soft tone. He knew his charge is a sore looser but he didn't expect the blond to let it affect him this deeply. " I know what I say won't matter much but I know you will be able to beat him." He pats Naruto on the head and the child's snorts in reply.

" No. Listen." He tenderly grasps the child's unmarred face and looks at him face to face. " Sasuke-sama is no doubt better that you in skill and talent but…" Iruka extended his arms to invite Naruto into his arms which the boy hesitantly complied. "I swear I'll beat the crap out of him!" he said as he tried imitating his protégé's voice. " Naruto-kun will find a way and Naruto never backs down on his word. That's your way to become a Ninja neh?"

"Iruka…sen…sei…"

Gives Naruto a noogie.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Iruka-sensei!" the boy whines while his mentor just laughs and walks ahead of him. " Come now Naruto-Kun you're already late."

"Hai…" was the dependents only reply.

Unaware of his presence, a man in his thirties hid his charka to mingle with the trees. He had almost the same features as the blonde child and certainly same in hair color. Although calm and relaxed looking he still held resemblance to the energetic prankster. He smiled gently. Hearing the whole ordeal he shook his head at his son's predicament.

----

Nearing the training grounds, Naruto noticed a foot dangling from a high branch. He already knew who it is. There is only one person besides him who slacks of during training. ' He's probably asleep' yet this thought didn't stop the blonde to greet his friend. Shikimaru Nara is the son of one of the king's seven Shoguns.

" Shikimaru-niisan. Good Morning." And to his surprise the shadow master greeted him back. Sure it was just the slight raising of the hand but it was still a greeting. Naruto was even more thrilled when the other spoke slightly above the usual boring tone.

" Slacking off again Naruto." The shorter stuck his tongue at this. " Hehehe. Next time find a better sleeping spot….waaaa AAAhhhh…! Watch it!" a rock was thrown at lazy ninja. "Don't teach him useless things." Iruka fumes.

" Yo. Your hahaue is really strict you know." A masked silver haired Jounin unexpectedly appears behind the fuming Chunin. "Ka…Kakashi-sensei." Iruka made a hundred and eighty degree turn and took a step away to look at the other Mentor. The said Nin just curved his eye in reply as he walks towards the blushing man.

"STAY AWAY FROM IRUKA SENSEI!" without warning and by some miraculous ordeal, Naruto manages to shove the former ANBU away from his Sensei. He didn't know why but something about the silver haired man gives him the chills every time he looks at Iruka. It's like his going to eat him. But the greatest mystery Naruto has to solve yet is that why is his sensei tuning red every time he sees this weird man.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Naruto-kun." Blush still evident on his cheeks." You have training remember."

" Oi…Naruto!" the boy up the tree called.

"Hai" Naruto turned in reply with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Try to beat him this time k?" he gave the younger a thumbs up. Shikimaru maybe lazy and considers most of the things unentertaining he is one of the few people who stops the annoying bullies that taunts Naruto when he was a toddler. He really didn't understand why most of the people despise the little tyke. Sure he was a bit of a brat but he's sweet brat.

"HAI!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up as well.

----

" I though you were cowering out." the oh so great prince of the Uchiha clan stated.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Do you even know what that means?" the dark eyed boy smirked while "Don't call Sasuke-sama bastard you brat!" was heard from one of the ground trainers but the blonde ignores this. He was trying to figure out what the word meant. Hey! He was nine.

"I uh…um…" at Naruto's confused state the black haired boy's smirk grew wider. " Grr. Well Chichiue uses it on your Kakashi-sensei every time he tries to peek on Iruka-sensei's bath time so it must be a BADWORD that fits you!" A loud " What!" was heard somewhere but the blonde was to engross in his reasoning out. "And do you even know what that means!"

Sasuke's left eye twitch a habit tat Naruto lately discovered happens when he hits a nerve on the usually stoic boy. I don't use such savage words usuratonkachi."

At the background a certain with a scar across his nose was fuming FLAMES. The masked one tried to calm him down but it was futile. The silver haired Nin was attacked with a thousand slaps to the face. By a very angry and very embarrassed Iruka…of course the two rivals were paying no heed to the two as they continued arguing.

"HA! You see you don't know what it means too!" the blonde crackled.

" Aa. So the dobe admits that he doesn't know what the word means." Sasuke accused.

"No I didn't!" he defended.

" You said 'too' that means you also don't know what it means."

"Aha! You said also! You don't know what it means too." Was Naruto's quick come back.

"Don't try to change the facts you uncivilized moron."

"BOYS!" both boys turned to the direction of the booming voice only to find out That Sasuke's sensei's cheeks were blown up like a blowfish courtesy of Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei…" his student was to shock to say anything else. So much for the famous copy-cat Nin. The attacker was still panting behind getting ready for the next blow of slaps. He needed to save himself FAST!

"You brats have a sparing lesson today and I don't think Hokage-sama would be very disappointed if the match would be put off again." At the mention of the Hokage both boys including the angry Iruka calmed down. They respected the cool and composed Yondaime far too much. People would really try not to disappoint him. Kakashi mentally thanks the deities for sparing him.

"Iruka-sensei I'm borrowing Naruto for a while." It was Yondaime who suggested that Naruto and Sasuke to spar. Rivalry is a fast way to improve he said. Naruto needs more motivation though.

"Naruto-kun." His Sensei called.

"Hai? Iruka-sensei?"

" If you do well I'll cook up a nice warm bowl of ramen for you." This made the boy's blue eyes shine.

"HAI!"

----

As the three reached the training grounds it started to drizzle.

"Ok boys. We're already late as it is so might as well begin the spar."

The soil was starting to get muddy. Kakashi god a dead branch and drew a large ring on the ground. " This will serve as your pitch. So the first one to step out of the ring looses. Taijustu in the only technique allowed."

" We'll I guess you already know who it is dobe."

"HA YOU WISH!"

Three hours later…

The rain was pouring down hard. Both boys were exhausted. " I got to hand it to you dobe your pretty good for lasting this long." The dark haired boy stated.

"That's because I'm gonna beat you today!" The other exclaimed.

Kakashi was under a tree during this whole ordeal and reading the famous 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"AAAAAh" they both shout.

It was Naruto who delivered the first punch although Sasuke has the winning hits Naruto's stamina Kept him standing. Sasuke blocked another kick but he didn't see the left fist aiming at his gut."

"Aaaaahhhh…."

"Got you!" the younger smirked. " yeah you did…but…" Sasuke gave a slide kick to hit Naruto's shin. This made the other loose his balance and fall to the ground his body going over the line.

"Aa I see we have a winner." Kakashi was suddenly at their side.

" Oh my! You boys are all muddy." Iruka stated in concerned as he neared the three. " You should take a bath."

"I'll be happy to bathe with you!" The masked sensei said only to receive the handle of the umbrella in reply. "Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun the others are in the bath house already. Please go and have yours too."

"Hai." They both said in unison. Although Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were the sons of high official men they never get any special treatment. Except for special training. They both ran to the bath house unconsciously competing in an undeclared race.

"Aa…wait!" Both stop at the call. " be ready tomorrow afternoon the genin exam is coming." Sasuke looked happy while Naruto looked like he'd seen a ghost.

----

In the bath house other trainees were already in the baths.

" Naruto…?" Sasuke searched for his loud adversary. He just finished dressing up in his gi and had already washed up. He didn't really feel like joining the others in the bath's hot tub. He might not admit it out loud but he'd rather have Naruto's company than this hero worshiper freaks.

"Sasuke-sama" A young blonde girl in a bathing kimono robe called. Sasuke didn't give a damn about her name.

" Aa. Naruto?" he asked. "Ei? Why would you look for that trouble maker Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke glared at her although he didn't understand why. " He's Obviously friends with you co'z he's hokage sama's son. Other than that he might as well be labeled a dumb brat who's not worth a thing." Sasuke's fist hardened but the girl continued. " Maybe because he doesn't have a mother to teach him manners…" That did it. That was the last straw. THIS DAMN WOMAN. " Urusai… I hate you. You don't know anythi…" he said in a icy voice. But before he could say another word a wooden bucket fell. And a dazed and still muddy Naruto was standing there eyes wet with unshed tears.

" Na…ru…" Sasuke took a step towards him but suddenly the boy got out of his trance like state and run like hell.

---

He didn't care were he was going all he knew is that he was hurting. Muddy and still in his bathing robe Naruto ran bare foot across the hall. He didn't notice a dark figure of fifteen stealthily walking towards him.

" Aaaaaah" the boy collided with a another dark haired man who strangely looks like Sasuke with red eyes. " Itachi ouji-sama…" he said in panic. Although he was the one to fall and Itachi was not even out balanced Naruto started to apologized. " Sorry Ouji-sama."

"Naruto-kun…" Itachi looked down to see the filthy child sprawled out on the floor. He bent down to inspect him more. " I got your clothes dirty." The child stated sniffing as he saw the crowned price's robes soiled with mud. "That's because you're dirty as well." Naruto looked down in embarrassment. Itachi gently smile and carried the child. "Come let's wash you up." Naruto was red in embarrassment.

" No please not in the bath house." Understanding the child's distress Itachi nodded with a pat to the blonde's head. This made Naruto's tears fall.

Itachi carried Naruto to Sasuke's room since he could borrow some of his little brother's clothes for Naruto to wear. After he cleans him up of course.

As they entered the bedroom Itachi noticed that Sasuke had collected an impressive sets of Shurikens. He remembered it was him who gave Sasuke his first set. He laid a towel down on the bed and placed Naruto on it. He got a basin and a face towel to wash of the mud on the sniveling child's face. " I'm really sorry Itachi Ouji-sama."

"What are you sorry about? You're the one who got hurt." he continued to wash Wipe the dirt off. " And didn't I tell you to call me Niisan." At this Naruto bowed his head down again. " Hush. Let's get you dressed." Itachi went to Sasuke's walk-in closet to find the youngster some suitable clothes. " Itachi Ouji-sama" a servant called. " Your team is waiting and the quadrangle for you."

"Aa I almost forgot." He gave Naruto some clothes. " Here Naruto-kun. It should fit." He said and left. A few seconds after leaving he saw a frantic looking otuoto run but didn't miss a greeting for his Oniue. " Good afternoon Ni-sama." He greeted eagerly but with a hint of worry in his voice and Itachi knows exactly why.

" He's in your room Sasuke." He stated but he knew his little brother heard it as he heard a faint " Thank you Ni-sama"

---

"Naruto." Sasuke peeked inside hi room. He couldn't spot him but he heard faint sobs. He cautiously entered the room. "Naruto…" he called. A little louder this time.

"Sasuke-sama?" There hiding below the left side of the bed was Naruto curled up and wiping hi tears.

"You're crying." He sat beside him.

" No I'm not" he countered. " Naruto…" he tried to reach for the younger boy but he got slapped away. " WHAT THE HELL"S WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasuke screamed in frustration.

" Oh I don't know maybe because I DON"T HAVE A MOM REMEMBER!" Naruto tears began to flow again and hid his face in his hands. Then just as suddenly Sasuke's anger melted.

"Naruto…" he gently began. " I don't have a mother either." The boy looked up. " You don't?"

" Yeah. She died giving birth to me?" he's eyes was starting to water as well. " I don't know her that much but my obasans and otoojis tells me she's a very beautiful lady." Naruto's tears stop flowing now. " I guess it's my fault she died."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto blurts out. " It's not Sasuke-sama's fault! If you say that your hahaue will feel sad." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's outburst. He pulled Naruto close to him for a hug and gave him an innocent kiss on the forehead just like what his brother does when he gets as a reward when he stops crying when he got a booboo. The other blushed at this having never been receiving one.

"Naruto…"

"hmm…" he was too comfortable to move.

"When some one teases you about that again just remember that I'm the same way and you won't feel as lonely. Ok?" He looked down at the endless blue.

"Nn." Was the dozy response.

---

Itachi was nearing the Quadrangle when he saw the usually compose Hokage looking frantic about something.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Aa Itachi Oujisama…" from his voice you can tell he was in a hurry. " Have you seen Naruto-kun anywhere?" Itachi lightly laughed. " He's ok. But I don't think he'll be coming home." At the mention of not coming home Yondaime paled out of worry that and of a vision of a young Chunin screaming at him for Loosing Naruto. "Um…"

"hehe…Don't worry Hokage-sama he's with Sasuke-kun. They are both tiered so I guess they are asleep by now." Itachi wanted to laugh at the Hokage's relieved face. " You can check up on them if it makes you feel better."

" I hope you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." And they went on their ways.

---

Peeking inside the Blonde Hokage couldn't help but smile at the two boys sleeping on the bed without a care in this world.

The prince was lying on his back wit his right hand extended while his son was lying sideways facing Sasuke his head lying on Sasuke's arm.

"Yes. They will become very good friends."

---------TBC------------

Nisan/sama, Oniue-big brother though different ways to use

Obasan-aunt

Otooji-uncle

Bunshin no Justu-duh…clone technique

Did I miss anything?

Seph: WAAAAAAAAAH Klaine pakshyet! Iruka's like a VIRGIN WOMAN!

Klaine:….

Seph: Sasuke became OOC

Klaine:………………

Seph: Probably co'z his whole clan's not murdered yet.

Klaine:……

Seph I'm talking to myself aren't I?

Klaine:………

Seph:….sigh……….

Waaaaaaah about the sweet Itachi we believe that he really is a sweet guy especially with Sasuke.

**Preview:** the genin exam will start. Naruto is being singled out and can't seek Sasuke since the other has his own problems to deal with mainly being compared to his older brother Itachi. Itachi also begins to question himself and his strength.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!PIKA!


	3. Blood Murder Part two

**Author's Notes:** To the readers who expect the story to get down to business and show some romantic cra….(Klaine:--)…ehem sorry…romantic moment with the characters I'm very sorry! I'm not really a mushy person. I want to develop the characters before sending them away to the climax and I tend to write in puzzles. I enjoy reading and writing fics that need to be solved of pieced together so you can expect this fic to be very, very, very…did I mention very?...anyway very long! So for the first few chapters it deals with Naruto and Sasuke's friendship 'development' enjoy it while it last hehehe. So if you don't have the patience…er…you won't know what happens???......(scratches head)

Er…is Arashi Yondaime's name? I'm using it ok? If it's wrong please tell me.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is ours! He's our boyfriend; Sasuke stinks – he's basically an over-used, cold-hearted character. No offense meant. XD Hehe…duh, this is why it's called a "disclaimer"…. :D

**Author/s**: Me, with Klaine tagging along at some point.

**Caution:** still not edited KLAAAAAINE!

**Chapter One: Blood Murder**

**(Part Two: nine-tailed demon)**

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_It was dead silent and only the rustling of the leaves can be heard. The young Uzumaki was hiding behind his guardian. The scene in front of him is something he WILL remember._

_"YOUR barking mad Itachi." The Hokage breaks the silence._

_"I know your family's been hiding it for generations."_

The Genin exam. It is where young squire is examined by Guild teachers to judge if they are fit to join a squad. They also receive the hitai-ate as a sign that they are already a part of Konoha's army

The Guild Masters were setting preparations the night before and was still at it early dawn but of course the two youngsters sleeping peacefully somewhere in the castle's left wing couldn't care any less. For them the early morning breeze only made them want to snuggle more into the warm mattress.

The previews event unconsciously brought the two rivals closer. It was a sweet sight. The nurse was even hesitating to wake the two boys up but the Prince has a history class in the morning and a Genin exam in the afternoon. The king would surely be angry if he misses it.

"Sasuke oujisama please wake up." The boy stirred but didn't wake instead he made a move to smoothen out the blond tresses tickling his nose. The brown haired nurse giggled but never the less she tried again.

"Sasuke oujisama it's time to get up." This time the prince did open his eyes but refuse to leave the warmth the other body was giving.

"You have history today." She stated

"Kurenai-san?" his voice still horsed from sleep.

"Yes, Sasuke oujisama?"

"Can Naruto come too?" The pale boy asks. Sleep was already wearing off the boy's eyes.

"You could ask him but I don't think he has any change of clothes here."

"He can Borrow mine!" He exclaimed. The wavy haired nurse was shocked. For a prince to share clothing with some one…it was…it was…but then again this is Naruto after all. "But please wake him up first you don't want to be late now would you." It was then that Sasuke notice that his friend was still sleeping soundly on his bed.

"Naruto wake up." He tried shaking the boy gently to try to wake him. It didn't work.

"Naruto!" he tries a little harder but the younger sleeps like a rock.

"Five more minutes Iruka-sensei." He mumbles. Sasuke's infamous patience flared. Without warning he shoved Naruto out of his bed hard.

"You Bastard! I was having a nice dream about RAMEN." He added the shaking of the fist to complete his angry pose.

"Ahou! I was trying to wake you up normally but you sleep like the dead." He says in a calmer voice. He'd rather be caught dead then to be seen having a temper tantrum over a stupid matter.

"Sasuke oujisama, Naruto-kun…" She hopes that they won't start a fight so early in the morning. She doesn't know how he gets away but Naruto is very lucky not to get punish for bad mouthing the prince.

"Just hurry up and put on these clothes."

----

Half an hour later…

"Hurry up dobe." Both were running through the castle's corridors trying to get to Sasuke's class on time. "We're going to be late because of you." He added.

"ME? It's not my history class. I don't even wanna go in it!" his friend defended.

"Usuratonkachi! History is important in running a country."

"I'm not running a country and so are you. It's not like Itachi Oujisama's gonna die." Naruto's words somehow struck a pain in Sasuke's chest. He stops which causes the blonde to bump into him. It was then that Naruto realize what he said.

"Sasuke-sama…I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." With Naruto facing Sasuke's back the other just clench his fist and said. "Go home Naruto. It was wrong of me to invite you."

"Sasuke-sama..." Naruto tries to reason out but the prince cuts him off.

"I SAID LEAVE! " he shouts.

"Fine." Naruto turns around and runs. He won't let Sasuke see him cry again.

Pushing down the more painful feeling in his chest when Naruto left Sasuke proceeded to his history.

----

"Naruto-kun!" he can hear his sensei's shouts a mile away.

Iruka was angry he cooked up a warm batch of beef ramen just for his favorite student (His only student) only to find the Hokage scratching the back of his head with a solemn grin on his face.

----

_"Hokage-sama, it's late and Naruto isn't home yet. I'm really worried." The motherly like teacher paced. "Ah…you see…" The Yondaime was nervous that's never a good sign. "I couldn't find Naruto so…" It only took about less that a second for Arashi to prepare himself to dodge the flying kitchen utensils thrown in his direction. _

_"Wait!...Iruka!" He tries to start but the words 'Naruto' and 'couldn't' find was all it took for the gentle Chunin to challenge the Hokage himself, throwing almost everything but the kitchen sink._

_"Let me explain!" he tried again His Hokage skills barely keeping him alive. (Was that a butcher knife?)_

_"Naruto is with Sasuke-kun." Sighing as he manages to catch a clay cooking pot. It was a family heirloom. _

_"Really?__ But you said…"_

_"Hold on. Let me explain." Placing the pot carefully on the counter he continued. "I went to the castle to look for Naruto and I saw Itachi-sama. He told me that Naruto is in Sasuke's room so I went there to check on them but they were already asleep so I decided to leave him there."_

_"Oh…" Finally the sensei/nurse calmed down. "Thank goodness his ok."_

_"Ah…anou sa…Iruka." He starts. "Yes Yondaime-sama." _

_"Please get someone to help you clean up the kitchen." It was then that Iruka realize the mess he made in the kitchen. " AHHH! Yondaime-sama I'm really sorry!" _

----

"Naruto!" He was about to give the boy an earful but it melted away as he saw the child looking lost sitting on a wooden swing at the Uzumaki's back garden. He got closer and sighs.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" He cooed.

"I screwed up again.' He said sadly. "I got Sasuke-sama mad at me." He sniffs.

"But you always make Sasuke oujisama angry." He tries to lessen the tension but he knew that it was fruitless.

"No. I finally got the chance to have a bestest friend…" (wrong grammar I know but for a kid it doesn't matter) " …and I screwed up." It was heartbreaking to his the kid like this. "What do I do know Iruka-sensei?" He looks up with pleading eyes.

"Naruto-kun it's really not that easy to gain real friends." He couldn't resist. He had to give Naruto a warm bear hug. "But once you find even just one." He pushed some sunshine hair covering the baby blue eyes. "He will never ever make you feel sad again." He smiles. ".And besides if you loose Sasuke-sama over something like this then he isn't your friend at all." Naruto buries his face into his mother-figures chest. "You don't understand Iruka sensei…You don't understand at all…Sasuke-sama's special" the lat part was almost inaudible but Iruka caught it.

Naruto was right. He didn't understand what his student meant. Although he wanted to his dependent wouldn't say anything more.

----

"Itachi oujisama…" An ANBU under his command snapped him out of his reverie.

"What?" he said flatly. The ANBU cowered in response. Great just what he needed a new recruit with no backbone when it came to him. Itachi didn't like this one. He prefers to have allies rather that useless slave-like Nins it's a shame in his book.

"We finished cleaning up." Buy this he meant taking off the heads of the illegal mafia that trespassed the Wind's borders in a hidden residence.

"Search the entire place. Gather all the information you could find." He declares. The squads dispersed at an instant…hmm…no back bones but none the less practical.

Edging himself to what seems to be like master's bedroom Itachi notices something out of place on one of the Tatami mats. He takes out a kunai an carefully slashes the mat. There, underneath he found a number of scrolls. He quickly labeled them as useless until he felt two small ones that seemed to have a certain amount of charka. It was sealed. He knew this kind of seal quite well. Without the knowledge of his group he hid the two scrolls in his robe and surrendered the rest to the squad.

----

"Sasuke-sama!" a response. Good. The prince was zoned out for five minutes. We'll at least he was looking at him now. "Sasuke-sama I've been calling your attention for a while now." His teacher Morino Ibiki states. "Oh." was the prince's only response.

"What's wrong with you today? You came late for your lessons and your not paying attention. Itachi-sama was never like this." Sasuke grinds his teeth in attempt to stop himself from charging at his mentor. What he knows about his brother, he never taught him.

Did he not notice it before? Was he always being compared to Itachi? Or maybe he was seen as just Itachi's shadow. He never really thought about it not until Naruto accidentally choked it out. Speaking of Naruto... He sighs.

"Maybe that kids a bad influence. You're starting to become like him. Useless and lazy. He doesn't like to study at all. Yondaime must be shamed of him staining the family name."

'What the hell is he talking about?'

"Sasuke-sama you should stay away from that brat, Naruto."

"YOU DON"T NOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM." The prince shouts as his hands slams on the wooden desk. "You don't know anything about him." He repeats in a softer tone but he held a touch of ice in it. "How dare you say such things about him."

"Sasuke-sama…" Ibiki tries to calm his charge but…

"Silence." The first time that Sasuke actually showed authority. He stares at him and to the educator's surprise the child's eyes were flickering from dark hues of coal to crimson blood read. 'Sharingan?'

Sasuke gets up to suddenly for the chairs taste as it falls down on the marble floor. The pale boy ran away fro the room.

He lost his composure. He rarely…no... he never lost his cool demeanor but when Ibiki bad mouthed Naruto he felt….

---

Academy student were all lined up to take the Genin exam. Among them was Shikimaru. He wasn't able to take it last year because he over slept. Now with his father's constant berate he manages to remember.

A guy, wearing his forehead protector backwards with a toothpick in his mouth, suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"OI" was his rude and boring introduction. " My name is Genma Shiranui. I'm your Genin examiner. You only need to perform one thing to pass my judgment" Naruto has a bad feeling about this.

"Look its Sasuke oujisama." One of the students stated. Everyone looks toward the direction where she pointed out. All except for Naruto who turned his head away and was being block by the older Shikimaru. There it was again. Admiration. The admiration for being the prince of Konoha, the academy's current number one rookie and a person who might become just like his brother, the crowned prince Itachi.

"Okay, Okay. Enough fuss" he states. He still looks bored out of his mind. " I still have a lot to do so will make this quick." Everyone now had their attention focused on him. " The jutsu you will perform to pass is Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto's weakest technique. He was sure to fail now.

The first one to perform was Sasuke. As expected he executed the technique perfectly. The others followed. When Naruto's turn came everyone was watching. He did the hand signals and said the jutsu out loud. Unfortunately his Chakra control was not quite well and he created a useless clone. Everyone laughed everyone except three new Genins and the bored special Jounin. "You really are stupid Naruto." One of them teased.

"No his not." A shy softly spoken girl tried to defend but she was unheard.

"Yeah Ahahaha! Guess I'll try next time." He laughs but a raven haired boy new better.

----

Back on his Home's tree swing Naruto was again found quietly staring on the ground. The only one who didn't get a Hitai-ate. Iruka wanted to comfort him but he knew it was best to leave the depressed child alone.

"Naruto." A firm yet understanding voiced brought the blonde out of his reverie. He looks up only to find the man he really didn't want to see the most. Arashi held the nylon rope that connected the swing to the tree. " I didn't pass." He shamefully said. " I know" he smiled.

" Yeah go ahead rub it why don't yah." He puffs

"But you know you weren't interested in becoming a nin in the first place."

The younger blond looked down." I won't be able to be as good as you, Itachi oujisama or Sasuke-sama anyway. I can't become a Hokage or an ANBU I'm not even a rookie so what's the use."

" I swear I'll beat him! I never back down on my words. That is my own ninja way." His father imitates in a more mature voice. " I believe I heard you say that countless of times especially when you want to beat the hell out of Sasuke-kun." Yondaime sways the swing gently. " You're not Itachi-sama nor Sasuke and your most definitely not me. You're Naruto. Yes you're the Hokage's son but you're Naruto just the same." Naruto looks up to meet the same but darker sets of eyes. The older of the two grins.

"Tell you what." He let's go of the rope and walks towards a spacious area. He signals Naruto to come and the boy follows. " If you can get me to move even just a step from this spot I'll pass you to the Genin level."

"You serious?"

"Yeah and as a bonus I'll share with you a secret family technique."

"You're joking!...Ouch!" he hits Naruto on the head. " Brat! I'm the Hokage course I can do that. Do we have a deal?" Naruto still looks hesitant. " Come on you already said you'll become a ninja don't tell me your backing out of your word." It was then that Naruto runs to try to beat the other man.

----

It was already dark Naruto was panting while his father didn't even break a sweat. He didn't know how late it is but he saw Iruka locked the main gate so he guessed it was pretty late.

"Give up." His father asks. Naruto just stuck out his tongue a cute way of saying 'go to hell.' Yondaime smiled. He knew Naruto. Naruto although was yet lacking determination never gave up on a set goal. He barely had time to prepare himself when he notice that Naruto was about to launch another attempt. Giving a high kick that the Hokage easily blocked he delivered a following punched to the other's face. Yondaime smirked. Naruto was just still not skilled enough to challenge him.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" the older suddenly exclaimed as his toe was met with the base of Naruto's sandals. "You brat! That hurt!" he shouts. The boy just grins and gave his Chichiue a peace sign. " I win Now give me my forehead protector."

"What?" the elders said confused.

"You Cheater! You said I passed when I manage to move you from that spot." True enough the foot that Naruto stepped on move from its original spot.

"hehe…" 'yeah. He was his son alright.' He couldn't be more proud. "I'm a man of my word gaki" he shuffles the blonde's hair.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." Iruka who was watching the whole ordeal wanted to stop them earlier but he knew he can't go against his master's decision. He goes towards Naruto and takes out his forehead protector causing his hair to loose its tied state. Somewhere hidden in only Hokage knows where the silver haired Jounin was his bleeding nose away.

"Here." He ties his own Hitai-ate on Naruto. "Thank you Iruka-sensei." He jumps to give his sensei a hug while his father pats him on the head. "Naruto…" Arashi starts " A true Shinobi isn't measured on how well nor how many jutsu he can perform." He waits for the little one to stare at him. "Determination is the key. You don't need this techniques to be strong."

"What do I need?" the child asked. His father only pats his head. " You'll know soon."

"You can come out now…" The Yondaime suddenly blurts out. This got Iruka and Naruto's curiosity.

"I know you're here the whole time…" he states.

"Sasuke."

At the mention of his name the boy let himself appear from the shadows. "Sa…Sasuke-sama?" Naruto wanted to run towards his friend but he was not sure if Sasuke was still mad at him.

"Iruka-san." He whispers to the caretaker. "Please send a messenger bird to inform the king that Sasuke-sama will be spending the night here." Iruka got the hint and went on to do the last request for the night.

----

"I see you passed…" the other stated.

"Yeah…"

There was silence again

"I'm sorry" the blonde apologizes.

"Why did you say that earlier? Why were all of you comparing me to Nii-sama. I don't like it." This time it was Sasuke's turn to look away from his friend.

" Compared?" the smaller asked " I never compared you to Itachi oujisama." Still Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Sasuke-sama is Sasuke-sama. He can never be anyone else. Sasuke-sama cannot be Itachi oujisama because Itachi oujisama will never be more special than Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama is my bestest friend! At least for Naruto." Sasuke was now facing Naruto.

" I'm Glad you passed" he says.

" So you could have a Good RIVAL that could beat the crap out of yah!" the other tried to joke.

" Idiot. You're the one who always lose."

"WHY YOU…" He was about to give Sasuke a piece of his mind when the said boy walks toward Naruto to give the other a light punch on the shoulder. "I wanted my friend to pass."

Naruto smiled back back.

---

Itachi arrived from his mission a few hours ago. He stayed in his room to finish deciphering and analyzing the scrolls he found. He places them under his drawers and walks toward the balcony to think.

"Nine-tailed fox demon huh…."

-----------------------tbc----------

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

FINISHED! 3 down….don't know how many to go….

Damnshet! Naruto is so OOC for meh….anyway do you guys know who Genma is (hearts)??? Heheh! I lOVE GENMA SAMA! His so cool and collected he didn't even flinch when the sand Nins came attacking Konoha. (shet I'm turning into a gay monster again) waaaaaaaah but Genma-sama is so cool I can't help it!

Preview? Mind can't make a previews now…head hurts

Please review!


End file.
